Narnia's New Age
by KlaineCrissColferGleekGirl
Summary: It's a new age for the land of Narnia and a new time of adventure, love and war for its royals. A few years after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, The Kings and Queens of Old with Caspian experience a new beginning for all of them but with a war brewing soon, will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Narnia's New Age

Info: It's a new age for the land of Narnia and a new time of adventure, love and war for its royals. A few years after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, The Kings and Queens of Old with Caspian experience a new beginning for all of them but with a war brewing soon, will they make it?

Characters:

Queen Susan The Gentle (Age: 29)

King Caspian X (Age: 33)

King Peter The Magnificent (Age: 31)

King Edmund The Just (Age: 27)

Queen Lucy The Valient (Age: 21)

Princess Marissa –Oldest daughter of Caspian and Susan- (Age: 18)

Prince Rillian – Youngest son of Caspian and Susan (Age: 17)

Jacob – (Age: 19)

Demitri – (Age: 18)

Lilliandil

Princess Amaria – Girlfriend of King Peter- (Age: 28)

Nathaniel – (Age: 22)

Prince Sebastian- Prince of Calormen- (Age: 20)

Prince Tristan of Archenland – Brother to Amaria- (Age: 18)

Derek – (Age: 17)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Ball

Cair Paravel's newly renovated golden sun ballroom glistened under the bright flames of the candles and music of Old Narnia echoed wonderfully off the walls. The people -Narnian Human, Narnian Talking Animal and the newly named Telmarine Narnians- danced, talked, laughed and ate as if no war were between them. They were one and that was all thanks to The legendary Kings and Queens of Old and King Caspian X. Narnia once again belonged to the Narnians and was full of peace. Other lands began to know of this ever since Caspian's Voyage to find the seven lords. Without Edmund and Lucy, he would have never made it through. He owed them a great gratitude. Speaking of the Kings and Queens, the ball was to celebrate their grand and permanent return. Caspian was finishing get dressed when he closed his eyes and remembered that day.

 _Edmund, Caspian and Lucy watched Eustace walk through the swirling sea as it glowed and then he was gone. Edmund and Lucy had hoped that Eustace would stay with them in Narnia but their cousin denied, deciding that he wanted to return home and that hopefully one day he would return to Narnia to which Aslan agreed. Just as the three royals began to walk back to their tiny rowboat, Aslan cleared his throat._

" _Aren't you three forgetting someone?" Aslan turned his head as the water began to swirl and glow as it did for Eustace. Surely Eustace had not changed his mind. Lucy watched hopeful and felt her jaw drop along with Caspian and Edmund._

 _Susan and Peter walked out the water dry and smiling. They broke into a run and hugged their younger siblings. Lucy tried to keep the tears back but they fell one by one until she began to cry in Susan's arms. Susan held Lucy tight and kissed her sister's chestnut locks. Peter and Caspian embraced in a brotherly hug._

" _I knew you'd return someday." Caspian spoke, his thick Telmarine accent long gone now. Peter smirked._

" _Nice to know I can understand you now." He joked and punched Caspian's arm playfully. "Its good to be back. Go get her."_

 _Lucy went to hug Peter tight, releasing a few more tears as Caspian felt his body move slow and then fast as Susan ran and jumped into his arms. Caspian spun Susan around in the air in his arms, making the Queen squeal in excitement. He laughed heartedly as did Susan. Caspian placed a kiss to her temple, breathing in her intoxicating Vanilla scent of her skin and strawberry shampoo._

" _I really missed you Caspian."_

" _I missed you more My Queen. I prayed to the stars for your return every night."_

Caspian smiled at the memory as he placed his crown on his long locks and headed towards the ballroom, entering with Peter and Edmund at his side with their crowns on their heads. Caspian was dressed in a crisp royal blue fitted top with loose sleeves, black bottoms and his black boots with a gold buckle belt. Edmund was dressed in forest green top, brown bottoms and brown boots. Peter was dressed in a royal red top with a gold emblem on the front, white bottoms and black boots.

The three kings stood on the podium where their thrones were placed so they could survey the entire ballroom and look royal if they pleased. The dancing stopped, the music paused and the people watched as Caspian began to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this joyous day with not only me but the legendary Kings and Queens of Old. May their return be prosperous and full of adventure beyond their days. All hail the kings and queens!"

"All Hail the Kings and Queens."

The festivities resumed and soon paused as the announcer said that the Queens had arrived. Caspian and Edmund took their places by the long stone stairs. The giant oak doors opened to reveal Lucy who grew since her time in England and Narnia. She was beautiful and taller now. Her hair was longer. She was dressed in a sparkling cream short sleeved dress that fanned out at her waist and smiled at everyone. Her long hair was pinned back in gorgeous waves. She began to walk down the stairs and took Edmund's awaiting arm. Caspian smiled.

"You look breathtaking Lucy. You've truly grown."

"Aww thanks Caspian. Wait till you see Susan." Lucy said before walking away with Edmund. Caspian turned and gasped. Lucy was every bit right. Susan could still turn heads with just a finger wag and enchant everyone.

Susan smiled and stepped into the ballroom wearing a Red velvet red gown with sheer gold sleeves. Her hair was in tiny curls cascading down her back. She walked down the stairs, her eyes meeting Caspian's. She took his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor. They danced with each other and laughed, enjoying each other company. Then Caspian led Susan to the courtyard and held both hands in his, holding them up. Tears glistened in his dark eyes that Susan noticed and placed a hand on Caspian's cheek.

"Are you alright Caspian?"

"I'm just happy. I thought that the last time I was ever going to see you was after our kiss. I didn't want you to leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's alright my heart. I'm just glad that you are here now and that's why I want to ensure that you will be mine forever."

Caspian got down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket. Susan could feel her heart beat faster and faster by the second. Caspian licked his lips before speaking again.

"Susan Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, in the time I got to know you I fell in love. I fell in love with the way your eyes darken when you fight. I fell in love with the way you speak, the way you laugh and the unconditional love for your family. You are more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen and I want to spend the rest of my days with you forever. Will you make me the happiest King in Narnia and marry me?"

Caspian waited and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could feel someone watching him but he ignored it, feeling Susan bring him back with one tiny word.

"Yes."

"Y-Yes?" Caspian choked out, looking at her as a tear slipped down his cheek. Susan leaned down and pulled him up, wiping the tear. She nodded and smiled, kissing Caspian's cheeks and lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes I will marry you. I love you so much Caspian."

"I love you Susan." He hugged the Queen to him after placing the ring on her finger.


End file.
